Cheers! To Falling In Love!
by LexideRobit
Summary: One Shot Fluff. Lol. NejixGaa


Gaara sat quietly on the edge of Neji's couch, waiting for him to return home. As he was just about to leave Neji walked inside, hurrying to get out of the brisk air of December. He hung his jacket up on the hook next to his door before turning to realize that the red haired boy was sitting there.

"Gaara? What are you doing in my house?" He asked lightly. Gaara smiled inwardly, knowing that it was unlike him to smile at anyone and said "I was bored so I decided to come and hang out I guess." Neji rose and eyebrow and said "That's unlike you Gaara. You're usually so lonesome." The dark haired boy shrugged and offered Gaara a cold Coke, who accepted it gratefully and sat down.

"So what? Did you get sick of Lee or something? You usually don't attempt to talk to me." Neji stated. Gaara glared at him and said "If you don't like it, then I'll leave." He began to stand but Neji grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch right underneath himself. "Who ever said I wanted you to leave?" He asked. He placed a hand on Gaara's cheek gently.

Gaara's dark blush was apparent and Neji smiled teasingly. "That's a cute look Gaara." He said and pressed his lips against Gaara's. Said boy shuddered and tried to push him away. Neji smirked inwardly at Gaara's shyness. Gaara jumped when Neji touched his thigh with a slight brush of the fingertips. Gaara blushed again and said "Stop it."

Neji frowned and kissed Gaara's neck gently. He covered Gaara's neck in butterfly kisses and didn't stop until the boy on the bottom groaned. "Isn't this what you wanted Gaara? I always see you watching me during classes and lunch." Neji teased. He blew warm air into his ear and bit the lobe gently. Gaara shuddered hardly and cried out. "You're just to cute Gaara." Neji said quietly. A tear rolled down Gaara's cheek, making his overly dark eyeliner run with the tears.

Gaara pushed him harshly and screamed "I hate you!" He got up, ran, and jumped through the open window. Not noticing that this was the fifth floor. He fell out and screamed louder. He began to fall gaining momentum as he fell toward possible death. He felt a slight tug on his wrist and looked up to see Neji grasping his wrist tightly. "Are you alright?!" Neji yelled. Gaara nodded and said "Pull me the fuck up now!"

Neji grabbed Gaara's other extended hand and pulled him up quickly. "Jesus, you gave me a scare. Idiot." Neji said. Gaara blushed and said "Whatever I'm leaving, you pervert rapist." Neji smiled and said "It's so like you to call me that." Gaara's frown deepened and he walked down the long flight of stairs, towards the lobby of his apartment. Neji followed behind him quietly.

"Stop following me, freak." Gaara said. Neji smiled and asked "Is it wrong to say goodbye to a guest?" Gaara smirked and said "weirdo." Neji grabbed Gaara's wrist and tuned him around. He mashed their lips together and said "Cheers! To falling in love!" Gaara blushed and said "You're crazy!" Neji smirked and said "Crazy in love!" He kissed Gaara again before letting him go.

Gaara ran out of the lobby door and into his car outside. "Whatta jerk!" He screamed in is head. He blushed again and touched his lips. "What was all that?" He asked himself. He remembered that he was driving and almost got into a crash when he pulled himself back into reality. He shook his head looking at the time on the radio clock.

He arrived at his home to be bombarded by his brother and sister. They yelled and screamed at him, asking him where he was. He just walked to his room, locked it behind him, and sat down on his bed. He looked at the stars on his ceiling and sighed. "Is this what love is like?" He asked himself. "Impossible! He's an ass!" He said again to himself. "But he's sweet to…" He said again.

His mind was being hypocritical against himself. A war of one mind. He had a headache. "I guess I'll just say I love him for now." He said to himself, hushing his mind. "Yup, that's it." He agreed. Cheers! To Falling In Love!


End file.
